


"I always knew this day would come"

by everlastingcontrast



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety, Confessions, Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Overthinking, PINOF, Phan - Freeform, Pining, Sad, louise is only mentioned but still, pj pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlastingcontrast/pseuds/everlastingcontrast
Summary: BASICALLY I WROTE THIS AFTER WATCHING PINOF WHERE PHIL'S PHONE RANG AND DAN GOT ALL SDFJHSBFSDF OVER IT.I HAVENT WRITTEN PHAN BEFORE SO IM SORRY IF ITS SHIT. This is in Dan's POV.





	

Phil’s phone rings. “Uh...Phil,” I pause.  _ Dan. We’re recording. You can’t get insecure now. Play it off.  _ “Do you have a friend you’re not telling me about?”  _ He answered it. Well, you’ve officially lost your best friend in the entire world. Well done Dan.  _ I look at Phil for a split second before turning back to the camera, making the best ‘sad’ face. “I always knew this day would come.”  _ And I did. I knew I’d lose Phil one day. Was today that day?  _

 

-

 

Once the camera had been put away and the footage was all put onto my Mac from the SD card, so I could edit it together for Phil’s channel, Phil knocks on the office door, seemingly dressed up a little bit more smarter than usual - well, for him. He was in jeans and a button up shirt, the sight alone making me almost drool. “I’m going out to meet up with someone. I’ll be back in a bit.” He comes in, ruffles my hair and then leaves, shutting the door behind him, causing the thoughts to start running through my head, driving me insane. 

 

I immediately start hitting my head on the desk table. _I knew losing Phil would happen sooner rather than later all this time. He’s bored of me. Oh god, he’s found someone better._ I let out a small sigh, starting to edit together the clips, letting out a small chuckle at a few bits, rolling my eyes fondly at Phil a few times and smiling as I realise that the looks of fondness are coming from him too - it wasn’t just one-sided. I let out a breath that I didn’t realise I was holding and half smile at the screen as I watch Phil, completely ignoring myself. _To say I was in love was an understatement._ _Maybe calling Louise would help? She’d know what to do?_ I thought for a moment before letting out a sigh in defeat. _She’s with her boyfriend. I can’t do that to her._ I run my hands over my face and sit back in the chair, drumming aimlessly on the desk. 

 

I glance at my phone as I finish editing together the clips, sighing softly.  _ He said he’d be back soon..it’s been an hour and a half. What if he’s on a date?  _ The panic immediately begins to set in. I pick up my phone and dial Phil’s number, letting out an impatient sigh as it rings and rings  _ and rings.  _ Phil finally picks up, panic in his voice. “Dan!? What’s up? Why have you phoned me? You hate phone calls? Oh god..is the flat okay? Are the plants okay? Did you lose the footage?” “Phil -  _ Phil _ . The flat is fine. The footage is all edited together just  _ fine.  _ And your plants are more than okay. Just -- I was wondering when you were gonna get home. I uh - I was wondering if you wanted me to order in some pizza for us..I mean - if you’ve not eaten already. If you have then ignore me.” Phil chuckles, and a male’s voice speaks up, asking who Phil was speaking to.

 

_ Hang on. I know that voice. PJ? _ “Phil, are you with PJ?” “Uh -- yeah, we’re planning a collab.” “Oh, why wasn’t I invited?” “We needed to chat about other things.” “Oh.”  _ Well, thanks Phil. Rip out my fucking heart.  _ I sigh. “Text me when you’re on your way home.” I mutter bitterly, hanging up.  _ Well, he wasn’t on a date. Why was he with PJ...without me?  _

 

-

 

Another hour and a half passes and Phil finally texts, telling me he’s in a taxi home. I sigh and leave the front room, a small note on the coffee table, folded up..waiting for Phil to return.

 

_ Phil’s well aware of how I feel about him..I think. And if not then, that note will inform him.  _ I run a hand through my hair, which was now sticking up in every possible direction and get into bed, pulling my covers over me and silently hoping that Phil would hurry up. After a few minutes, I sigh and get up, going to sit at the piano, starting to play Interrupted by Fireworks, closing my eyes as my fingers effortlessly glide across the keys.

 

Ten minutes pass and I hear the front door open and shut.  _ Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.  _ I continue playing Interrupted by Fireworks over and over, trying to calm myself and make myself not panic completely. 

 

“Dan?” I immediately freeze, glancing at him. “Hm?” “Can we talk?” “Sure.” I mutter, turning back to face the keyboard, my hands now shaking with anxiety. I start to bite at my bottom lip, tearing the skin from it and sighing as Phil rests his hand on my shoulder, causing me to look up at him. “The note you left..uh, did you mean it?” “If I didn’t mean it I wouldn’t have said it. It really hurt that you didn’t tell me where you were going. I know you don’t have to but..it just hurt. I was worried you’d replace me with PJ or..or something.” “Dan, no one could replace you. You’re Dan Howell. You’re my best friend.”  _ Yeah. Best friend.  _ “And what if I want it to be more than best friends?”  _ Why didn’t you think before you say that..idiot.  _ I sigh, mentally slapping myself in the face. I look down and start to bite on the skin around my nails, hands shaking even more as I do so. “Dan..  _ Dan.  _ Stop. We tried that.. Remember? We started fighting all the time - it almost ruined our friendship.” “Yeah - but that was four years ago, Phil.  _ Four  _ years ago. We’ve both grown up since then. Phil, please. I..I really want to try again.” 

 

Silence falls upon the two of us, the tension in the air thickening. I swallow the lump that was forming in my throat and look up at him, removing his hand from my shoulder. “I can go and stay somewhere else tonight if you want me to? I’ve probably made you feel all awkward, haven’t I? Fuck.. I’m sorry, Phil.” I ramble, quickly getting up and grabbing a carry bag, throwing random bits of clothes into my bag, trying to ignore the tears that were on the verge of spilling out of my eyes.  _ Don’t cry, Dan. Wait until you’re away from him. _ I sigh and rub my eyes a bit, glancing at Phil, who was just watching me in silence. “I shouldn’t have said anything. Just..ignore me, please.” I chuckle, zipping the bag up once I’d shoved my laptop and chargers in there. 

 

“Dan. Look at me.” He finally speaks up after a few seconds pass, pulling me a little closer to him, so our faces were centimetres apart.  I let out a shaky breath and look into his eyes, him looking straight back into mine. “I want to try again too.  _ So  _ bad. Just..promise me that if I do anything to hurt or upset you that you’ll speak up and I’ll do the same.” I let out a breath and nod my head. “O-Okay. I promise.” As soon as I said that, Phil leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, the kiss was sweet..almost innocent to start off with before I pulled away, letting out a soft sigh, resting our foreheads together. “Fancy telling me why you went out with PJ without telling me?” “He wanted to do it, wanted to see how you’d react.” “What?”

“Did you really not realise, Dan?” Phil chuckles and wraps an arm around me, rubbing our noses together. “We went out to see how you’d react and..well, I was gonna plan to talk to you about feelings.” He chuckles, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand, playing with the ends of my hair with the other. 

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I say with a chuckle, bringing our lips together once more, grinning into the kiss.  _ This is what happiness feels like. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Let me know what you think in the comments! <3


End file.
